An ink-jet head pressures ink in a pressure chamber and jets droplets from a discharge opening. A printer relating to a related technology makes a large number of ink droplets ejected through a method for enlarging a nozzle diameter. Alternatively, a printer relating to a related technology makes a plurality of nozzles formed in one actuator. There is known a liquid jetting head (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-233879) which includes a nozzle plate provided with a plurality of nozzle opening groups in each pressure-generating chamber as a method for forming a plurality of nozzles. The liquid jetting head is provided with a plurality of nozzle openings for filling an area on a jetting object with a pixel by few liquid amounts.